


与我在阿姆斯特丹相见

by Xylophone323



Series: 潘卡400km/h的过弯车速 [10]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angry Sex(maybe), M/M, Rough Sex, 潘卡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: 他们曾经并肩驰骋，如今分道扬镳。
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: 潘卡400km/h的过弯车速 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823119
Kudos: 2





	与我在阿姆斯特丹相见

**Author's Note:**

> 一直想写rough sex，只能又来难忘2018  
> 潘/卡，斜线有意义

> _If there is a next time_
> 
>   
>  _Meet me in Amsterdam_

其实Daniel离开时的送别会声势浩大，在红牛留下的也并非全是不欢而散的记忆。

但Max一直默不作声地坐在角落里，手里拿着一只空杯，没有人替他续过。这一年来他们断断续续地争执又和好，在日本站的时候如胶似漆，到了巴西站的时候又冷战数天。在无尽的煎熬里，就这样慢慢步入这场闹剧的尾声。现在想来，Max已经不记得那天其他灯晃觥错的场景，只是看见Daniel穿上外套准备离开，和或是常常合作无间、或是有过一面之缘的人们拥抱道谢，就觉得无名的恼火。

自从Daniel摔门离开Max的公寓之后，两人心照不宣地分居了许久。联系方式慢慢沉到聊天软件的底端，出席活动的时候戴上笑得几乎脸都要抽筋的面具，镜头的红灯暗下去之后就不再有交集。Max偶尔在那时望向Daniel的双眼，不知道回答里的恭维和赞许，几分是真情几分是假意。

如同一座倒塌的高塔，就算再如何辉煌伫立过，却怎么也拼不回原本的形状。

Max坐在车里，看着吹出暖气的空调把挡风玻璃染白。茫雾之中，他看见Daniel跳上朋友的车，换档到前进，踩着油门缓缓启动。

冬天的景色大同小异，顺着高速出口下来不远的路途就是Daniel住宿的酒店，他看见Daniel向友人挥手道别，最后走进了酒店的大门里。几乎是没有犹豫的，Max就一路跟上了上去，他用手臂强挡住了一下即将关闭的自动门，在最后一秒挤进了电梯内。

“Max？”Daniel惊讶地抬起头，但眼神里多少闪烁着一些期待，“你怎么会在这里？”

Max余光瞥了一眼电梯里的监控摄像头，低头把外套上的兜帽翻了起来，藏在衣物中的嗓音有些闷：“我有话想和你说，能不能给我一点时间？”

Daniel刷卡进了房门，刚想把房卡插进电源槽，却被Max用手挡住了。在一片黑暗中，突如其来的拥抱圈住了自己，Daniel的四肢被用力箍住，只能仰着头呼吸。窗帘是不透光的材质，睁大了眼睛也看不清房间的内饰，他们一路磕磕绊绊地撞到了床边。即便如此，Max也没有松开丝毫力气，像是害怕只要稍一懈力，Daniel就会从他的怀中消失。

“Max，你有……什么事？”Daniel被压在床铺上，他的手指有点发麻，被这样的举动弄得莫名其妙。但是他提不起挣扎的念头，因为他对如此熟悉的温暖怀念至极，戒过烟瘾的人一旦嗅见尼古丁的气味，就免不了百般依顺。

“再抱一会……”Max埋进他的颈间，用鼻尖轻轻蹭着肩胛，像树袋熊一样爬上床环起了Daniel的身体。“我想你了。”

如果是打开楗锁的钥匙还远远不够，但足以融化结在锁上的冰。Daniel忍不住抬起手回抱过去，在Max的后背安抚地拍了拍。还有千百个问题横在两人之间，但是他们在冬夜里相互依偎，就已经能把埋进回忆深处的碎片唤醒。

欲望先于其他念想先一步爆发，Max摸到Daniel的手心发烫，紧紧扣住。没有询问和探索，他低头去吻Daniel的唇，然后一点点拉下外套的拉链，又卷起衬衫的边底。皮肤暴露在冰凉的空气里，从门缝里钻进来走廊的那一点暖气远远不够，Daniel抖了抖。

“先等一下，把话说清……”Daniel的声音在亲吻和爱抚中模糊不清，但是身上的重量反而向下压得更多，就像是一张渔网捕住了他，无处可逃。

这不是青涩的初次，也不是温柔的情爱，Max的动作强硬得不容违抗，他按照自己的意愿摆弄Daniel，同时也褪去了自己的衣物。现在他们必须紧贴彼此来汲取热量，两副情欲饱胀的身体和长期以来的分别，就像是火柴盒侧的擦纸互相摩挲，在空气中燃起点点火花。

Max低头先是如往常一样舔舐，然后用牙齿在皮肤上啃咬，疼痛在瞬间回流至大脑，让Daniel小声的抽了一口气。他想提醒Max这样无礼的行为，却被一口咬上了乳尖，锐利的刺痛夹着诡异的快感，让他把话语磨成了喘息。

毫无章法的啃噬替代了吻落在臂上和腿间，激起一阵令人羞愧的酥麻。Daniel耻于承认这样的快感，把呻吟全部抿在唇里。这样愈发激起了Max的胜负欲，没有准备和润滑，他沾着Daniel的前液把手指捅进甬道，一声微不可闻的轻叹从紧咬的齿间溢出，终于如他所愿。他的另一只手轻轻掐着Daniel的腰间，吻着对方皱起的眉头。如同侵略城池的君主，内心叫嚣着想要征服更多。

两人都在这场性爱中一言不发，莫名变成了攻与守的较劲。Max总是体贴的情人，起先几次情事虽然动作生疏，但从未像今天粗暴蛮横，已经变成了纯粹的发泄。Daniel知道他心中多半还有些怨恨，Daniel要离队之前从未告诉过他，甚至未曾提起，Max和所有人一样从新闻消息里直接得知了出乎意料的结果。

Daniel也不尽全然地相信他，在这段绷成一触即断的钢丝般的关系里，他们同时在上面摇摇晃晃行走。信任和依赖都是浮于表面的余裕，两人都有所保留。

后穴里被异物挤压的感觉让人调整不过来呼吸，但是Max用膝盖压在Daniel的小腿上不让他来回摆动。Daniel的手指快要把Max的后背抓出红印，他们以互相撕扯的方式惩罚对方，疼痛却一点点侵蚀着自己的内心。

等到Max伸进第二根手指的时候，原本那点黏腻的前液已经干了。Daniel觉得难受，便探向Max的胯下替他套弄阴茎，甚至用指甲刮过，他能感觉到Max忍不住瑟缩了一下，涌出一股透明的液体。Daniel沾着那点浊液摸上了在身后的手，他涂在Max的手心里，抓着他的腕加快了抽插的速度，然后把意乱神迷的吐息吹到了Max的耳边。

这是邀请的暗示，Max拍开Daniel拉着自己的手，这次换作把下身撞进对方的穴内，干涩的阻碍感寸步难行。Max却不想多做徒劳，他扶着阴茎硬是塞了进去，把Daniel带着哭腔的呻吟置若罔闻。Daniel绞紧了身后，想要慢慢继续下去，但Max用牙齿在他肩膀上咬了一下，被疼痛引开的注意力一下就松懈了其他。

时隔多日，他们又重新睡到一起，却是以两个人都痛苦的方式进行着。也许他们两个人相爱本身就是不可饶恕的罪行，瞒着世界上所有打探的眼睛，不被任何人同意和祝福。谁也没有想过未来如何，连明天都害怕去考虑。

Max的动作在神经逐渐麻痹之后让脊椎上腾起一股奇怪的快意，他熟知Daniel渴望什么，凭着经验依然还是能够取悦Daniel的身体。Daniel不再隐忍，支离破碎地叫出沙哑的声音，承受下Max的动作。

他们在痛感的折磨里同时达到高潮，一如这段既扭曲又无人看好的恋情。

Max在黑暗中摸着不知被丢到哪里去的房卡，总算插回了槽内。

灯光亮起的瞬间，他看见Daniel身上大大小小的红色牙印，反而在这时露出了不好意思的表情。他伸出手抚摸那些痕迹，就像是野兽标记自己的领地所做的记号，满足地用指尖划过，像是他的战利品。

多多少少有些后悔，刚才的性爱像是不怎么让人舒服的梦境，明知不该却流连忘返。

“现在可以说了吗，”Daniel从地上捡起了一条短裤，但怎么也找不到上衣扔到了哪里，“你想找我说的事。”

Max点点头，小心翼翼的声音里流露出告白：“这一年里发生了许多，Daniel，但我发现无论怎样我都无可救药地爱着你。看不见你的时候，固然不会再去想。但我今天又见到你，突然明白原来外界所有评论，都是无关紧要的，只要能够和你在一起……”

Daniel未曾想过这样的对话，室温好像有些高了，他慌张地想要去拨弄温度控制器，却被Max的双手按在原地。

“我想听你的回答，Daniel.”Max真挚的眼神让Daniel下意识想要躲闪，他不习惯于这样沉重严肃的场景。如果要开个玩笑或者转移话题当然没有关系，但眼下的情形无论哪个都不合适。

Daniel叹了一口气，他不敢看向对方：“Max，我不知道该如何回答。你对我来说无疑是特别的，但我却并不敢再向你承诺其他。”

“和我回阿姆斯特丹吧。”Max蹲在地上去看Daniel的表情，语气又像过去一样撒娇，但又有一份坚持，“你从来没有去过，我想让你见见我的朋友们，然后知道我的一切。”

Daniel突然听见那只尘封的锁被悄然打开，落在地上，再无踪影。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！


End file.
